Pixie
The Pixie is a small, bright blue, mischief-making magical beast. Description The pixie is able to fly, and enjoys lifting people up by their ears and depositing them on the tops of trees and buildings, showing incredible strength for creatures of their tiny size. It can also steal things. Pixies can only communicate with other pixies; their voices are described as "so shrill it was like listening to a lot of arguing budgies". Pixies make squeak sounds. They bear live young. History In Cornwall in the 17th century, Dymphna Furmage, a witch on holiday, was abducted by Pixies. This led to a lifelong fear of them, which drove her to request that the British Ministry of Magic humanely eradicate the pixie species. Her request was declined, and she died in 1692. ]] In 1992, Gilderoy Lockhart brought a group of "freshly caught" Cornish pixies to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry during his tenure as Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor. Claiming that they were devilishly tricky creatures, he thought they would be perfect for a practical lecture on Defence. He lost control of them, and attempted to round them up using the incantation Peskipiksi Pesternomi. This however did not work, as Lockhart most likely fabricated this charm, amongst numerous other things. The Pixies picked up Neville Longbottom by the ears and attacked other classmates who were trying to whack them with their books, hanging Neville on the ceiling. Lockhart hurried out of the room, asking Harry, Ron, and Hermione to "nip the rest of them back into their cage". Hermione Granger ended the riot using a Freezing Charm. Due to this, Ron Weasley proclaimed that the only thing he learned from Lockhart was "not to let pixies loose". During the 1993–1994 school year, a water well on the grounds of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry became infested with five swarms of Pixies. Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger were tasked to clearing out the infestation with use of the Tickling Charm. During the Battle of Hogwarts on 2 May 1998, Harry Potter came across a cage containing Cornish Pixies in the Room of Requirement, whilst he was searching for Ravenclaw's Diadem. During the Calamity in the 2010s, several Pixie Confoundables starting appearing throughout the wizarding world, guarding many valuable magical artefacts and object Foundables, ranging from Crystal balls, to Vanishing Cabinets and even the Hand of Glory. Volunteers of the Statute of Secrecy Task Force were sent to deal with these Pixies with a variety of spells, such as the Knockback Jinx, Ebublio Jinx and Slowing Charm to immobilise these Pixies, and allow for the Foundables to be freed and return to their rightful places of belonging. Behind the scenes *In , the Pixie is said to be able to fly despite being wingless, however in they are clearly shown with wings. This was most likely the result of a design preference of the producers of the film. *In Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, the Cornish Pixie is given a Ministry of Magic Classification of XXX - in Harry Potter's own copy, he humourously notes in his annotation that a more suitable classification would be "XXXXXXX if you're Lockhart." *In there is a nest of Pixies in the Room of Hidden Things. They are presumably killed by Goyle's Fiendfyre. *In , you have to hit them twice with the Freezing Charm the first time freezes them in a bubble, the second hit destroys them. *In , Jody Revenson speculates that J. K. Rowling may have made pixies blue as a reference to the , an ancient Cornish tribe that painted their skin blue, or as a nod to the various other blue things associated with Cornwall, like the Cornish Blue rooster and Cornish Blue cheese. *Twenty Pixie figures will be scattered across the grounds of the Hagrid's Magical Creatures Motorbike Adventure attraction at . Appearances ]] * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Hagrid's Magical Creatures Motorbike Adventure'' * Notes and references de:Wichtel es:Duende de Cornualles fr:Lutin de Cornouailles ru:Пикси fi:Ilkiö it:Pixie pl:Chochlik kornwalijski pt-br:Diabrete Category:Beasts Category:Creatures from England Category:Defence Against the Dark Arts Category:Folio Bruti entries Category:Muggle-known creatures Category:XXX Creatures